1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to projection technique, and more particularly to an image blending system having a plurality of projection devices and a method for image blending.
2. Description of Related Art
Since the manufacture of a large size display still poses many difficult challenges, when sharing a large size image with an audience is required to fulfill audio-visual effects, a plurality of projection devices and a main control machine can be used to implement image blending, so as to project the content to be shared. In this way, a wide screen effect is presented, and to enhance the performance of the projection by increasing the number of the projection devices is needed. Disclosures related to a screen blending technology implemented through a plurality of projectors include U.S. Pat. No. 6,456,339 and U.S. Patent Publication No. US 20130027332.
The user desires automatic blending of images implemented using computer equipment through cameras and multiple projectors. However, conventional screen blending technologies implemented through multiple projectors frequently do not accurately perform blending in the overlapping areas of the projection regions of the projector, and consequently, the overlapped portion of the projected images is misaligned or blurred. Therefore, many manufacturers are determined to resolve the problems in image blending in order to improve the image blending technology of multiple projectors.